


Family of Three

by Inuy21



Series: Alistair/Elissa Cousland [4]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Breastfeeding, Dad Alistair, F/M, Family time, Fluff, Loving Marriage, Newborn, Post-Dragon Age: Inquisition, and have all the babies, let them be happy, naming dilemma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 10:12:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11849427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inuy21/pseuds/Inuy21
Summary: Alistair gets a break from his duties so he can spend some much needed time with his family.





	Family of Three

**Author's Note:**

> This was done for an August Challenge over on Tumblr. Day 19: Domestic Bliss

Alistair was the happiest man in the world. There wasn’t much that could stop him from grinning, especially as he watched his wife sleep in the middle of the afternoon. He’d been able to rearrange his kingly duties so he could spend a few hours with her, but he was content to just let her nap if that’s what she needed.

The grin grew wider as he heard the rustling of cloth. Turning from the bed, Alistair peeked over the edge of the bassinet where their son was swaddled. The little body inside squirmed and huffed even though the babe’s eyes were still closed. The huffs then turned into little whimpers and he watched as the little face started to scrunch and turn red. 

He supposed it wouldn’t hurt to pick his son up if the boy was going to throw a fit anyway. Gentle hands reached down, one cradling the babe’s head and the other slipping under a squishy bottom. Alistair’s smile dimmed as he clucked his tongue. No wonder he was so fussy! 

The boy was barely a week old, but Alistair was becoming quite proficient at changing the soiled linens. So he nestled the child against his shoulder, a little mouth rooting at his neck and shoulder, as he went to get the supplies he would need. He had just managed to collect the items when a shrill cry pierced his eardrums. 

Alistair, momentarily stunned, tried to quiet the upset infant with pleas. The boy refused to listen to any of it, wailing as if in immense pain and rubbing his little face against his father while tiny fists managed to unravel the blanket’s hold. It made Alistair cringe even though he’d heard the racket all before, however, this time it had to do more with the sleeping woman across the room. Gently bouncing while rubbing the boy’s back, he turned to find a pair of sleepy blue-grey eyes watching them. 

“He’s hungry again,” Elissa stated, exhausted but happy. “Bring him here, Al.” One hand stretched out as the other slipped the thin strap of her nightdress off her shoulder.

“He’s also quite wet,” Alistair warned. 

His wife laughed and rolled her eyes as she motioned him over. He did as was instructed, carrying the crying babe to his mother, who already had a breast freed as she began to prop herself up. A blissful smile curved Alistair’s mouth as he passed the boy over and watched the little head root around, grunting, before latching onto a nipple. 

Elissa stroked the soft blondish fuzz on her son’s head as she made sure he was securely latched. It had taken some time for both her and the babe to accomplish the feat, so she still worried over it and wanted to make sure that he didn’t unlatch. After a few minutes of suckling, she then looked up at her captivated husband and couldn’t keep the giggle from escaping. 

“What?” he asked softly as his gaze averted from their son to look at his wife. 

“I think that’s the same face you made the first time you saw me naked,” she teased, laughter flowing freely as she secured the little body against her chest. 

Alistair’s lips twitched down, intending to get offended, but he couldn’t hold back the chuckle or the curving of his lips. Bracing his hands on either side of her head, he bent down and pressed a kiss to her forehead, then one to the top of his son’s head. A muffled grunt and a tiny flailing fist was his reward. Then he was kneeling, fingers brushing and linking with Elissa’s. 

“We still need a name, ‘Lis,” he said, more somber, gaze lingering back on the boy. “I don’t want to burden him with Duncan’s namesake. If you want to name him after your father…”

Elissa shook her head, a sad smile passing over her features. “He deserves his own name to live up to.” She paused and bit her lip. “I would still like to honor them both, though. He’ll need middle names,” she laughed lightly, feeling a bit ridiculous yet hoping Alistair felt the same. 

Alistair smiled, nodding his head. “So a first name for our fierce, impatient little roarer.” He looked up as Elissa’s hand stopped moving, becoming dazzled by the slight smile tilting her lips. “What is it?” he breathed out, wondering what had popped into her head. 

She chuckled, a light blush rising on her cheeks. “It’s stupid,” she murmured, looking down at the boy then her husband. 

“Tell me, please,” he pouted, doing his best to give her the sad look she could hardly refuse. “I swear I won’t laugh…okay, well, I might just a little bit.” He gave his best lop-sided grin as he watched her, the anticipation swelling the longer she kept quiet. 

She hummed. “I’m desperate, okay, so don’t laugh too hard.” Her hand smoothed over the soft, fuzz covered head and down the blanket still draped around the infant. “Rory.”

A huff of excited laughter parted his lips as he leaned forward to press another kiss on Rory’s head, testing the name. “I think it might work. Rory Bryce Duncan Theirin,” Alistair said aloud, glancing at Elissa. 

Tears sprang to her eyes, she tried to hold them back but they rolled down her cheeks to drop on her chest. Alistair’s fingers were there wiping them away as he tried to soothe her and only made her cry harder. Her body shuddered, her arm and hand supporting Rory in hopes that he wouldn’t unlatch as she tried to control herself. 

“Does it not sound right?” Alistair asked, afraid that’s what the tears might be about, but she shook her head and smiled letting him take a relieved breath. 

She hated being so emotional. It had hit hard the last half of her pregnancy and she thought after giving birth it would get better but it seemed the highs and lows were going to continue, making her a disaster to deal with. 

“It’s perfect,” she choked out. “Do you like it? If you’d rather put Duncan first I won’t fight you.” 

No, she thought the Grey Warden deserved first spot. He’d been a mentor and a father figure to Alistair and Elissa had liked him immensely upon their first meeting and what little time she had gotten to spend with the man. So there was no way she would fight or condemn her husband if he wanted to change their child’s name around. 

“As King I demand we keep it as I’ve stated.” 

Elissa sobbed a laugh as Alistair’s thumbs continued to brush tears from her cheeks. “Alistair,” she wept as he leaned forward to brush his lips over her face. “Stop.”

She squirmed. A muffled grunt caught their attention just before Rory lost suction and wailed. Both parents panicked for a moment, Alistair pulled away then stood up as Elissa helped their son find her nipple again. The boy made a satisfied grunt before resuming his meal. 

“See what you did?” Elissa hissed even though a smile still lingered on her lips. 

Alistair held up his hands in surrender, his own lips twitching up. “Fine, fine, I’m sorry.” 

He then moved around to the other side of the bed. Crawling onto the mattress, he was careful not to disturb Rory as Alistair cuddled next to his wife. A hand lifted to pet the boy’s head before moving down to rest against Elissa’s stomach—still soft and plump from carrying and birthing their son. Then he brushed his lips against her cheek.

Elissa tucked her head against her husband’s shoulder as they both watched Rory nurse. It was relaxing and having Alistair by her side comforted her more than he probably knew. She didn’t want him to leave again, but knew that politics and problems didn’t stop just because an heir was finally born. So she would enjoy what time they were afforded as a family.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments/critiques and kudos are always welcome.


End file.
